A Whole New Man
by AllyBabyPebbles
Summary: Draco goes back to Hogwarts. Will he find acceptance in the wizarding world post-Voldemort? Can he truly e forgiven for the sins of his past...
1. Back to the Beginning

**A/N: I obviously am not J.K. Rowling, and as such I am not responsible for these amazing characters, or the beautiful world they reside in. I am only responsible for this new twist in the tale. I hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 1: Back to the Beginning

By AllyBabyPebbles

Hogwarts loomed over the black lake still looking much like she'd always imagined muggles saw it, worn down and tattered at the edges, slightly overgrown with ivy and moss, but still a beautiful sight to behold, pulsing with potential and positive energy. The past few months working to rebuild had strenuous, and time-consuming, but it was ultimately very rewarding. At times, it even seemed as if the castle had aided the workers, how else could they be nearly finished a mere 3 ½ months after the final battle. Hogwarts would be ready for the students to return in 2 weeks' time, and Hermione couldn't wait to see it restored to its previous glory. She couldn't wait to see the students return to fill the hall with the raucous noises of laughter and joy again. Of course, Hermione had already decided that as soon as the school reopened she would return to finish her lost seventh year, she knew that she could obtain practically any job in wizarding Britain without it, but she had never been one for quitting. At the tender age of eleven she had chosen to go to Hogwarts, and she would complete her wizarding education even if she did have to help save the world first. Her hope was that others would return too, to prove to their world that Hogwarts was once again a safe haven, and that the children, the very future, could grow and be nurtured here like the enumerable generations that had come before. It didn't hurt that Professor McGonagall had decided that she and another returning student would be made advisors to the Professors, to further house unity and help the staff keep track of the student body's mental and emotional well-being. Hermione secretly felt that McGonagall just wanted to give her an opportunity to have the responsibility of Head Girl, without usurping the current seventh years of their chance at the same title.

Draco Malfoy, once a scared little boy branded, by his father's mania, with a mark that would never fade, a mark that changed the course of history (and not for the better of anyone), stood on the bluff looking over the lake onto what was once his safe place from the maniac living in his own home. He was engaged in an internal debate as to whether he would return to school or not (not that he truly had a choice), he had already spent the better half of four months in Azkaban, he had been cleared of all charges, but he told the Wizengamot that he wasn't just a blind child, that he had known what the mark meant, and that he had willingly let Death Eaters into the school. He did amend that he had only done these things willingly because he saw it would be futile and deadly for him to fight this path, and as such he felt that he too should be punished alongside his father.

Harry Potter and Hermione Granger had stood for both him and his mother. Their testimony saved his mother from serious prison time, and she could return to magical society intact, as the interim head of the Malfoy house. Narcissa had chosen to fund many rebuilding projects and start a charity for the orphans of war. She had even invested in starting a school for young witches and wizards not yet old enough for Hogwarts. All in all, she was doing a bang-up job of putting the names Malfoy and Black back in the wizarding world's good graces. Draco had been granted his freedom as well, but he had demanded that he spend some time in jail, even if it was just the few months until school began again. Draco ran his fingers through his shaggy, silver hair with a sigh, knowing that he would return to Hogwarts and complete his education. It had been a condition of his punishment, the Wizengamot had demanded that if they capitulate to his terms that he would not waste his magical ability and the great potential everyone knew was within him (even if they only grudgingly admitted it because Hermione mentioned that he was second only to her every year), they decreed that he would spend roughly three months in Azkaban, then return to Hogwarts to help the final steps of rebuilding, and then on September 1st 1998 he would return to the hallowed halls of Hogwarts as an eighth year student. He was supposed to meet McGonagall at the gates in a few minutes' time, but he had needed the brisk air to help ease his fears and trepidation.

"Mr. Malfoy, so glad you could make it today." The new Headmistress stated grimly, looking at the young man with something akin to worry.

"Hello Professor, or should I call you Headmistress now?"

"Either will work, or you could just call me Minerva," she smiled in what she hoped was a friendly manner, "as you are of legal age, and we have all been through so much, it seems ridiculous to stand on such formality. However, when there are younger students around I will request our conversations to hold a more formal tone."

"Yes, that sounds okay to me Pr-Minerva. But if that is the case I would hope you could use my name as well. I have recently been trying to separate myself from the image of my father in people's minds." Draco spoke in a quiet and reserved manner, that was more relaxed and vastly different from the arrogant, pompous child he had been. Minerva smiled sadly to herself as the reasons why he had changed flitted through her mind's eye. Draco could practically read her mind, though he was not a very skilled legilimens. "Minerva, please, let's not go there. Harry Potter won, Voldemort is dead, and I would very much like to begin moving on. Changing my future."

"Yes, of course Draco. It's just that you have been through so much for one so young, and then to practically send yourself to Azkaban…it's just so asinine that Tom Riddle ruined so much of our world. Destroyed so many children's lives…" Minerva spoke softly, as if raising her voice even an octave higher would shatter their newfound peace, "But, we should not dwell in the past. I will escort you to your rooms- "

"I thought I would just be staying in the dungeons…with the rest of the Slytherins…" Draco interrupted her, anxious to be in his home away from home again.

"Now Draco, you of all people know that the common rooms are only designed for seven years' worth of students. You would have no place."

"I'll stay with the current seventh years."

"That is not possible. The castle is a fickle beast, even more so now than ever before, I'm honestly not sure she will let you in…" Minerva warned gently, "If she does not, you must be re-sentenced, but we shall try this first. Now as I was saying, you will be staying in a new dorm will the other returning students of your year, what few of you there are." Minerva lead Draco up the winding path towards the castle in silence, allowing him to process the potential outcomes of this new development.

They reached the steps of Hogwarts, and Draco looked up expectantly at the massive oak door. He slowly took the steps to the door, preparing himself for the inevitable rejection, with Minerva by his side. She pushed on one of the behemoth doors, and it gently swept inward with nary a groan, the reconstruction crews did very well. Minerva nodded to Draco, signaling him to attempt to cross the threshold, and he took one step with as much confidence as he could muster. There was a loud creak as the door swayed back towards them, almost shutting him out.

"Please, don't close! Please…I need to be here, I am not ready to face the world outside just yet, and I so greatly desire to finish what I started here seven years ago,…I need to try and make amends and see this place for its beauty without the stain of my family's blood purist crap…just please don't shut me out." Draco whispered fervently, almost as if praying. The door stopped moving, the castle was considering the boy before her doors, then the door swung fully open again, and both people on the steps heaved sighs of relief.

"Thank Merlin." They said together as they strode through the entrance hall.

"Draco, I also want to inform you that, if this was your regular seventh year you would have been made Head Boy, as you are the second-best student, and were a prefect. However, I cannot alter the current seventh years' titles, so I have made you and the would-have-been head girl a sort of liaison between the staff and students. You are to observe the younger students, and inform the staff of how to best help them with their post-war traumas, and to hopefully ensure that Hogwarts is once again a place that these children can feel safe, a place that they are excited to attend."

"Hmmm…do you truly think it wise to have myself, the former Death Eater in that role?"

"Yes." She did not elaborate, and he got the feeling she didn't plan to.

"O-kay then. Will you inform me of who I will be sharing this honor?"

"Hermione Granger of course. She does not however know you are returning, so it may be quite the shock for her. I'm not honestly sure who all will return, they were all sent letters offering, but we will just have to wait and see. Thankfully the dorm room is set to alter itself as needed once the term begins." They approached were quickly approaching a portrait of the final battle, and Draco knew that would be the door to their dorms, veterans of war, some heroes, others not so much…but all touched by darkness. They reached the portrait, dark washed with bright lights of spells arching across the castle, thankfully there were no people in this portrait, just the castle and representation of spells, and Minerva whispered, "Virtuti Viribus Victoria."

"Valor Strength Victory…I do not fit here Professor, only the heroes should reside within this room…"

"Oh, young Mr. Malfoy, you have shown all those traits and more. Now go, get settled. I shall see you in the great hall for dinner. Your room will have your name on the door." With that she glided away from the boy, and left him stunned and tired. He did not know if he was truly making the right choice, but he certainly hoped to live up to the man Minerva McGonagall thought he could be.


	2. Amends and New Beginnings

**A/N: I obviously am not J.K. Rowling, and as such I am not responsible for these amazing characters, or the beautiful world they reside in. I am only responsible for this new twist in the tale. I hope you enjoy. I truly feel that one cannot improve as an author without the critique of others, so please feel free to be critical, just refrain from rudeness, as it will not help get your point across.**

Chapter 2: Amends and New Beginnings

By AllyBabyPebbles

The eighth-year common room did not have a specific color scheme, as it would hopefully become home to members of multiple houses; as such, the house elves had decided they would find only the most comfortable of furniture and not bother with house colors. The returning students deserved to enjoy some level of relaxation after all they had been through; Hogwarts elves loved their students and wished to help give them one year free off pain and horror. What they ended up with was a hodge-podge of well worn, sturdy, and functional trappings in warm earth tones and dark stained woods. It was rather beautiful, it may have lacked the sophistication one would see in Slytherin, and the minimalism of Ravenclaw, but it was a step above the overused, "well-loved" and lumpy furniture of either Gryffindor or Hufflepff.

Draco passed through the threshold of the door, and he was stunned by the sheer comfort he was surrounded by. He had grown up surrounded by austere décor, and furniture meant for looks and elegance rather than function or coziness. There were a handful of over-stuffed arm chairs with sturdy if slightly worn end tables in the family library of Malfoy Manor, this place Draco had always adored more than any other in his home. The chairs, couches and tables remined him of the secret moments he and his parents shared reading, talking, and laughing in the secret corner away from judgmental eyes. He took comfort in the furniture, and hoped that others would as well.

Listening for any sounds in the rest of the dormitory, Draco began searching for his room, but it seemed the castle expected quite a few students to return, as there were numerous halls and stairs leading to empty rooms. It was as if the castle and the elves were waiting to decorate each room for a particular person. Draco mused that it probably was doing just that; he somewhat selfishly hoped that not all the rooms would be filled, as he knew the castle would automatically alter the dormitory to the appropriate size for the number of students in residence. Finally taking one last turn he ran into a dead end, and two doors on opposing sides of the hall. He looked at the one to the right first, realizing it must be occupied as it had a deep red plaque in the center of it. As he read the name, written in bold, golden letters his breath hitched in his throat and his heart sped up a bit, he hoped the resident was currently not home. The room belonged to Hermione Granger. Knowing he must be in the wrong place, and not hearing any noise from inside the room, he started to turn around when his eyes slid across the door on the left. This door too had a plaque, it was blackened, as though charred, but it was also shiny like obsidian, and in an elegant scrawl of silver was the name Draco Malfoy.

"What in the actual fuck?" Draco cursed to himself, and began murmuring to himself, "why the hell would the staff…or elves, or hell the castle itself put me across the hall from Granger of all people? I doubt she will be thrilled with this development, and I honestly don't think anyone will be safe with us in such proximity. I mean she may have defended me, but I am still the pompous prat that insulted her for 6 years, watched her tortured by my Aunt in **my** fucking house…we were on opposing sides...and I guess we still are" he was struck with a sudden realization, "The castle is holding me to my word…I will be forced to make amends or suffer while I'm here. Well okay Hogwarts, I will start there if you wish." Going silent he opened his door and watched as it was rapidly filled with the typical furniture: a large chest of drawers, and a simple armoire to hold his clothes, a desk with a different dragon themed scene carved into each of the four drawers as well as across the top, a small bookcase, and a giant four poster bed with slate colored linens, and dark curtains hanging around it; all the wood stained dark-the color of molten chocolate. His belongings had already been put away, so really, he had three options for his spare time: he could go looking for company of some kind, wander around the dorm aimlessly or retreat into sleep. He knew that nobody would want his company, least of all his only current dormmate, and since he was not ready to succumb to his depression and sleep his life away, that left him to figure out the lay of the land so to speak. He began his explorations in his own bedroom, seeing a door that lead away from it, but not back to the hall. Draco went through this new door into a beautiful bathroom, it was small but boasted a deep, opulent claw footed tub that could easily fit three people, a separate shower stall across from a large mirror, and a small recessed alcove with sink and toilet. Apparently, it had been decided that the returning students needed private bathrooms as well as bedrooms, but he was not going to complain. Now he had a way to spend his time without bothering anyone, and without the awkwardness that followed him like the plague. Quickly, without a second thought he summoned his toiletries and turned the shower on to a temperature sure to turn his skin the shade of a cooked lobster. As steam filled the room and filtered out the open door he divested himself of his clothes and stepped into the shower, his shoulders heaving with a sigh of relief.

Hermione wound her way through the myriad of empty rooms, knowing that soon enough there wouldn't be even half the number of twists and turns to her journey…one the start of term feast ended and there was a final tally of returning eighth years the castle would readjust this dorm. She expected there would be less than 20 students returning, though she hoped for more. Hermione had chosen the farthest room, in the hopes that once the school year began she would have the most privacy, but as it stood now the fifteen-minute trek through windy halls hardly seemed worth it. She was exhausted, the reconstruction crew had been putting the final touches on the towers today, and that meant a lot of magical lifting. Her energy was depleted and she needed a hot bath to rid her body of the aches and pains. She immediately noticed something different as she reached her door. Her eyes scanned the hallway, coming to rest on the black and silver plaque on the door across from her own.

"Draco Malfoy. The prodigal son has indeed returned to Hogwarts." Hermione knew that the Wizengamot told Draco he had to return as part of his sentence, but she'd had her doubts as to whether he would truly return. She could hear the muffled sounds of a shower, so she continued into her own room. Much like Draco's there was the basic furniture, a chest of drawers, an armoire, an amazing oak desk stained forest green and jeweled tones with depictions of sphinxes and phoenixes, and her own four-poster with deep purple linens and sapphire curtains; her room however had the bonus of a full length, 3-sided mirror. Hermione had never been one for vanity, but she loved that mirror more than she was willing to admit.

Hermione strode quickly to her bathroom, once again relieved that they each had their own, and started the tub. She filled it with steaming water, magical bubbles and homemade bath salts of lilac, and eucalyptus, in the hope of relieving her aches and pains. There were of course potions she could take or put in her bath that would do the job instantly, but she still enjoyed the muggleness of using her mother's concoction for bath salts. As soon as the water was high enough to soften the impact of the hard stone tub, Hermione removed her jeans and t-shirt which had been covered in a thick layer of grime and grey dust from the building blocks. As she slid into the frothy warmth her body instantly began to relax. She washed away the strain of the day, staying in the warm water until she was drowsy and her skin was thoroughly wrinkled.

Two alarms went of simultaneously, warning that it was almost dinner time, and even though school was not in session, Headmistress McGonagall made sure that everyone residing in the castle came together for dinner every day. Their doors opened at the same time, and both residents rushed into the hallway, not wanting to be late. Grey eyes collided with cinnamon brown, and a gasp escaped Hermione's lips.

"Draco. Uhm…hello." Hermione stumbled over her words.

"Uhm, hello to you to." Draco responded stiffly, unsure of how to interact with the muggleborn witch before him, "I'm sorry I ran into you. I should pay more attention."

"No, no. I wasn't looking either. It's just that I'm so used to having the dorm to myself, that I forgot for a moment." Silence stretched between the pair, awkward and unsure of each other. Draco watched Hermione, and she in turn watched him; both puzzling over what to do or say next.

"I guess-" "We should probably-" They spoke in unison and stopped again. Draco waved his arm before him, telling her to go ahead. Together they walked through the winding halls of the dormitory.

 _What do I say…should I ask him something, should I tell him how glad I am that he returned…what do you say to the boy that tormented you for 6 years…what do you say to the Death Eater you helped save from a life in prison being tormented by dementors…?_

 _Shit. Shit. SHIT! What do I do? Do I just come out and apologize, or does that seem fake? Should I ask her how Potter and the Weasel are? No, that's stupid, she knows I'd never care about the Weasel…I can't just walk in this deafening silence…I guess now is the time to keep my word…_

"Gran-I mean Hermione?"

"Y-yes…Draco?" She responded slowly as if measuring the syllables of his name on her tongue.

"I am not sure where to start. I want to thank you for standing for my mother and I at our trials…even though I honestly think it was stupid choice, I appreciate you seeing some good in me. How you could, I don't understand, I mean I was a horrible, rude, prat throughout the time we've known each other, and we were on opposite sides of a civil war for Merlin's sake." Draco realized he was rambling, but he was nervous and couldn't seem to keep his Malfoy mask of indifference and arrogance, "But that's really not my point…I also wanted to…to…I wanted, no need to…apologizeforhowhorribleIwastoyoubefore." He rushed through the last few words, hoping she would understand.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" Hermione's puzzled face gazed back at Malfoy's slightly reddened visage.

Draco's chest lifted as he took a deep calming breath, "I said that I apologize. For how horrible I have been to you in the past. And for everything you've lost…I am not the boy I used to be and I hoped that you and I could start anew."

Hermione stared at Draco, mouth open, eyes wide, wondering if she was dreaming. Draco began to fidget nervously, waiting for her response holding in the snarky commentary flitting in his mind.

"Well then…" Hermione said after what felt like hours, but was really only seconds, "My name is Hermione Granger, Muggleborn, and sorted into Gryffindor. And who may I ask are you?"

"My name is Draco. Just Draco if you please, pureblood elitist snob on the reform, and sorted into Slytherin. I am pleased to make your acquaintance." Draco laughed at the absurdity of their conversation, glad that she had accepted his words.

"The pleasure is mine, Draco, just Draco of Slytherin. Now we must be getting to the great hall before Minerva gets angry. We are her only two students currently in residence after all." And with that they made the trek from their dorm, which was thankfully on the ground floor, to the great hall. They ate in companionable silence with the rebuilding crew and staff of Hogwarts. Draco felt like this was his chance at a new beginning. It would be hard, but he would overcome his past and make amends. He would be a better man.


	3. Library's Secrets

Chapter 3: Library's Secrets

By AllyBabyPebbles

Reconstruction was almost finished, only a few minor details and Hogwarts would be whole in her splendor once again. Draco and Hermione were working in the library, helping Madame Pince resort and shelve the books she had stealthily hidden from the Carrows during their brief tenure at the school. Shockingly the seemingly fragile, older witch had managed to save or make copies of almost all the muggle-related texts. Madame Pince had been leery of letting Draco Malfoy anywhere near her dear, beloved books, but once she and Hermione had spoken the librarian relented, giving him a second chance. After all, if Hermione Granger could forgive and try to move on, who was she to do differently? Draco had always been a studious boy after all, and he had catalogued almost as many hours in the library as Hermine had over the years. The duo was getting close to finishing their tasks in the library, after having spent the better part of two weeks sorting, repairing and rehoming books. As students would be returning to Hogwarts the following day, they wanted to be done with all the major tasks in the library by the end of the day.

"Draco. It might be a long night." Hermione said as she walked up to the tables they were using to sort books.

"Why? I mean, I thought we were almost done. This is supposed to be the last crate of books."

"Yeah, well I just found this," Hermione dropped an overloaded box on the floor by his feet, "and these." She floated more boxes of varying sizes through the air to land softly between them.

"Holy shit. That is a lot more books…where did they even come from?"

"I have no idea, but like I said…it looks like it will be a long night." Hermione grumbled while opening the first crate.

"You know it doesn't have to be perfect, there are always books to be sorted, it **IS** a library after all. We can always come help Madam Pince on the weekends or during our free time." Draco eyed the boxes wearily.

"You say that as if you and I will actually be spending time together once classes start…as if it won't just go back to Granger and Malfoy."

"Well…I…I just thought that we were getting along, and I have apologized. And we agreed to start over…" Draco rambled quietly, "I thought we were becoming friends even, or at least friendly…and our rooms are right across the hall from each other. The castle won't allow us to move them now."

"Draco, I know that we agreed to start over, and I have enjoyed being friends-er-friendly with you…but can you honestly say that when the Slytherins come back you'll want to be seen with me? Blood status aside, as I hope **THAT** will no longer be an issue, I am a Gryffindor. The Gryffindoriest according to some…and everybody will treat us weird due to our post-war status…"

"Hermione, I promise to you now that no matter what the Slytherins think, I want to try and be your friend, I want to make amends for my past wrong doings, and I want to be a better man. I can't do that if you give up on me…"

Hermione stopped, not sure if she had heard correctly as the last few words were barely audible. _Did Draco Malfoy just admit that he needs me? That he wants my time…my friendship?_

"Very well Draco. I would be honored to help you make your amends, to help the world see that there is more to you than just an ex-Death Eater." Hermione looked into Draco's grey eyes as she spoke, willing him to see the honesty of her words, "But for now let's get back to sorting these never-ending boxes of books. You know I refuse to leave any task unfinished."

"Alright, alright. We'll finish the books." Draco laughed as he tore the lid off one crate, the smile turning curious as he saw the first cover, "Her-Hermione, where did you say these came from?'

"I said I didn't know, why?"

"Well maybe you should look at this…" Draco held up a book, the cover was rather racy, a blonde, well-muscled wizard was holding a petite brunette, in what looked to be medieval muggle clothes, but her pale blue dress was torn from breast to navel, and the creamy skin and dusty rose areola of her breasts were bursting over the top of her chemise.

Hermione turned bright red, and started to stammer, "The-well-Uhm- "

"Hermione, are you okay? It's just a romance novel…surely a voracious reader like yourself has seen them before."

"Of course I've seen them before you git." She roared, "I was however unaware that the Hogwarts Library housed any such material."

"Down little lioness. I was just stating facts. Does seeing them mean you've read them too?" Draco fell into his classic smirk, unable to help himself from teasing the witch.

"Well…why that is none of your business."

"No answer is an answer in itself Hermione dear." Draco shrugged at her as he opened another box, then another, "It seems that all of these boxes contain more of the same. Where are we supposed to put them?"

"I think these might be best left to Madam Pince." Hermione closed all the boxes Draco had opened, and floated the lot of them over to the librarian's desk, she quickly scrawled a note on a spare bit of parchment; telling the librarian that she had found the books, but was unsure what to do with them and thought it best to leave them for Madam Pince herself. After the offending boxes had been dealt with the duo made quick work of what was left of the actual library books. They were even done in time for a late dinner, as they headed towards the kitchen together, the pairpassed Madam Pince, and Hermione had started to ask about the books, but the older witch turned an odd shade and told Hermione that those books were from her own personal collection; also informing her that they were housed in a separate section of the library which housed much of the staff's personal collections during the school year.

Hermione and Draco hurried from the library, and away from the librarian hoping that she didn't notice their incredulous faces and barely contained laughter.

"Well- I guess-we know all the library's secrets now." Hermione said trying to catch her breath from laughing so hard.

"A secret I could have lived without knowing. Madam Pince is too old to read those books." Draco shivered at the thought.

"Oh Draco, one is never too old to read anything…or too young in my opinion."

"Hermione, you're not serious are you? Just the thought of the old woman reading erotic tales makes my skin crawl."

"Draco. I'll have you know that those books aren't all about sex. There is often a great plot, and romance, and all things that every woman likes to experience in some way. If Madam Pince gets that through her books, then just leave her be. If you don't like to think about it, then don't." Hermione's voice took a haughty lilt, but the smile spread across her pink lips told Draco she was mostly playing,

"Why Miss Granger, if I didn't know better I'd think you've read those books before." Draco smirked again, glad to be getting his earlier question answered.

"Why Mr. Malfoy, one would think you liked the idea of me reading erotic stories. After all you have brought it up twice." She would not be flustered by Draco's questions again, but was pleased to see that the smirk twitched, almost falling from his lips.

"Granger," Draco leaned closer to her, "I like the idea of you reading erotic stories" he moved his face closer to hers, smirk still firmly intact until his lips almost caressed hers, "about as much as you like me being this close." Hermione felt her heart flutter in her chest, her cheeks flushed with a new awareness of Draco Malfoy, her eyes widening up at him.

"Draco…" He swiftly stepped away from her as his name spilled from her lips, she straightened her spine and said calmly, "We'd better get back to the dorms before it gets too late."

They walked in silence, forgetting about dinner, both lost in thought about the other. Wondering what just happened and where they went from here. Draco decided to act like nothing had happened, like he hadn't seen the fierce blush or her eyes widening, pupils distinctly dilated…he would even deny that his own heart has begun to race, and even now when her scent wafted across the few feet between them that his palms began to sweat and his mouth became dry. None of these things had happened, it must have been all in his head. Hermione on the other hand, was totally aware that her body had reacted to his closeness, she still felt warm and flushed. She could still feel the ghost of his lips, not quite contact, but close enough to breathe his exhaled breaths and feel the warmth of his mouth. She knew that he was in the very least attracted to her, science does not lie after all, and his pupils dilated and his breathing had quickened, now she was left to decide what to do with this information.

 _It's going to be a long night._ The pair thought simultaneously, in the stretching silence.


	4. My Eyes are Up Here

Chapter 4: My Eyes Are Up Here

By AllyBabyPebbles

The next morning came swift and bright, the light filtering through windows that one would swear were not there the night before. It was like Hogwarts was rushing her inhabitants, wanting to hurry the day along; as though the castle was excited to once again house young minds. Two pairs of eyes opened to the bright rays slanting through their windows, both running through every possible scenario for the day, one excited to see the students return, the other seemed lost in a dark cloud hoping the day didn't turn out as bad as he feared it would.

Grudgingly Draco got out of bed and made his way to the shower. _Shit. Shit. SHIT. The other students are returning today. The castle may be ready, but I am far from it…I have been enjoying the utter lack of condemnation…those returning will not be as forgiving as those currently here._ An obnoxiously loud knock pulled Draco from his reverie. Shaking his head to dispel the negative turn his mind was taking, he turned off the water and wrapped a towel around his waist before crossing through his bedroom to answer the door.

There was a squeak as the door came to a stop against his bare foot. Standing in his doorway, blushing a most beautiful shade of red, was a bushy haired woman he had not expected to see. Draco couldn't help the smirk that graced his sharp features.

"Well, good morning Hermione…I can honestly say I didn't expect you."

"Oh, uhm…well" Hermione stumbled as her eyes caught on a drop of water running from his shaggy head and followed its path: down his neck, descending ever further across the flat planes of his torso, he was all lean muscle and pale skin. Apparently, his time in Azkaban hadn't been too rough on his physique.

"Hermione." She could hear the amusement in his voice, giving it a husky quality, "My eyes are up here." She burst out in laughter, Draco's tone became clipped, "What is so amusing Granger?"

"Oh, nothing, I'm sorry. It's just that in the muggle world that phrase is mostly used by women…when men are staring at their breasts during conversation."

"Then, it still seems rather fitting, as you are in fact ogling my person." Draco's voice had once again taken on an amused haughty tone.

"Oh, yeah, well I guess I was. But don't let it go to your head. It's not like there's been an abundance of shirtless, attractive men here recently." _Shit…did I really just tell Draco he's attractive?_

"Hermione, what do you need? Stop sizing me up long enough to tell me that much." Draco was getting cold, but didn't want to be rude to his newfound friend, besides who was he to deprive the bushy haired know it all of the show?

"Yes, that, I just wanted to check in…I know you are apprehensive about the other students returning, and I just wanted to let you know that if you need to talk, I'm here. Whether we are here alone, or when the others are around…I just don't want you to feel alone." Hermione was rambling, hoping not to let on how nervous she secretly was, excited yes, but extremely nervous nonetheless.

"Thank you, that is very kind." Draco was skeptical that she would feel the same by this time tomorrow, but he was hopeful, after all the golden girl was thus far true to her word, "I am going to get dressed now, and then I hope you will accompany me to breakfast."

"What? Yes, of course." Hermione quickly turned pink once more as her attention was once again drawn to his nearly naked form, and she just as quickly realized Draco was smirking at her perusal of his body.

"Maybe you should do the same; though it is such a shame to hide such gorgeous legs as yours." Draco said softly, closing his door as Hermione turned back to her own room.

The pair walked through the castle, fully clothed and solemnly silent. Draco was unsure how to interact, obviously, Hermione thought him attractive, but as she said the castle wasn't overflowing with young, attractive men recently.

 _Crap…what do I do? I mean am I attracted to Hermione Granger of all people? We've hated...I've hated and belittled her for so long…can we go anywhere from there? Can we even truly be friends? Acquaintances, maybe…but anything deeper than that, it doesn't seem plausible._

 _Does Draco realize just what affect he has on me…I certainly hope he doesn't know. I mean, well do I want him to know? Obviously, he knows he's attractive, I was practically drooling over him this morning. Of course, he knows I'm attracted to him. Does this mean anything? CAN this mean anything? Really…we are on two different sides of, well, everything, and we always have been. And he was such a foul git for most of our acquaintance…crap, I just don't know what to do, what to think or feel…_

Draco and Hermione were pulled from their musings as they entered the bustling great hall.

"Hermione, Draco, how glad I am to see you this morning." Headmistress McGonagall called to them, "I was hoping you could help me today."

"Of course, Headmistress." They said, smiling slightly at their synchronicity.

"I have informed you both of your new role, as liaisons, correct?" She asked but did not wait for a response, "The other students return today, but classes are not going to start until Monday, six days from now. I felt that we could use this first week to begin the process of figuring out what resources the students need. As such, I will be setting up some activities over the next few days, and I need you to help, and advise me of your observations during these activities."

"Uh, what kinds of activities?" Draco questioned, hoping he wouldn't have to become too involved straight away, he figured everyone might need time to adjust to his presence.

"There will be Quidditch of course, just friendly scrimmage matches, and I was thinking we could have a chess tournament and a dueling tournament, and other such things. Just various things to promote relationships between students, across houses and ages." McGonagall responded.

"Of course, we'll help Professor. It is part of the reason we returned after all." Hermione answered for both, not noticing that Draco had turned slightly green throughout the conversation.

"Splendid, I knew I could count on you two." There was a clear smile on her face, "We can discuss the details over breakfast."

As they sat down to their meal, Draco became lost in the planning and organizing with Hermione. He noticed the way her eyes danced, and sparkled. She truly was in her element. And Hermione became lost in observing Draco, he seemed more carefree than before, maybe these activities of McGonagall's would be the key to getting Draco reintegrated into society. As they were lost in themselves, or more accurately each other, their dear Professor was watching them over her spectacles. A very Dumbledore-esque like smile appearing on her lips as she saw the spark, they may try to deny it, but there was something between them. She vowed to herself that she would do whatever it took to protect this, it could very well change the face of the wizarding world, but most importantly it could make her favorite student smile again. And there is nothing Minerva McGonagall wouldn't do to see her cubs happy, especially her Golden Girl.


End file.
